


Blurred Lines

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homage to 'Nightmare counselor'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_And you may find yourself Living in a shotgun shack_

_And you may find yourself In another part of the world_

_And you may find yourself Behind the wheel of a large automobile_

_And you may find yourself in a beautiful house With a beautiful wife_

_And you may ask yourself, well How did I get here?_

  It all started on a normal Tuesday night, the boys were roaming about in the streets of Australia home of wildlife that can kill you in a small radius. "Hey you reckon we should hit up one of the clubs up ahead." Max said he already reeked of liquor but that wasn't gonna stop him from the hope of liver failure. "Heheh, uh I don't know I'm not much of a drinker." Ian said nervously laughing softly "What are you a fuckin' pussy?" Chad Laughed giving Ian a light shove on the back "Chad, were not trying to get him fucking hammered." Max said in a motherly voice.

  "Faggot probably only drinks the girly drinks anyways." Chad joked "At least I don't drink the ones that taste like piss, cunt." Ian said assertively "well looks like we going to the clubs bois." Max cut in "Isn't that right George- George." Max asked before pressing the home button on his iPhone to get his attention "I swear to fuck." Joji growled putting his phone in his pocket "You can post your gay ass selfies later." Max insisted as the four men walked a couple blocks ahead to one of local clubs, fairly small looking. "Alright me and Chad are going to the pool tables you assholes better not run a fucking tab I can't afford to be poor with a dying channel." Max said promptly as they entered the establishment before him and Chad disappeared into the crowd of people. "Looks like that just leaves us." Joji smiled slightly leading himself to sit down at the bar area with Ian following behind and sitting next to him "Ever had tequila?" Joji asked Ian smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Letting the days go by, let the water hold me down_

_Letting the days go by, water flowing underground Into the blue again after the money's gone_

_Once in a lifetime, water flowing underground_

 

"U-uh maybe one time I really don't drink." Ian enthused knowingly he knew he was the type of idiot who would if drunk pick a fight with either a muscular butch lesbian or a mafia boss looking type of guy, he didn't want to be a idiot especially in front of Joji. "Don't worry I won't let you drown yourself in the shit." Joji smiled crinkling his face slightly which made Ian advert his eyes to the counter's cleanliness "I'll even be a fucking neurosurgeon and try to make sure no one tries to roofie you." Joji joked. Ian took a small breath and straightened his back "Fine." Ian said promptly making Joji hum in response "Hey, barkeep 2 tequilas!" Joji yelled over at the bartender, the bartender poured two shots glasses of tequila and walked over to the pair and placed the two glasses down in front of them. Ian slowly brought the glass to his lips then stopped.

 

"Jesus Christ it smells like aids." Ian whispered plugging his nose from the strong scent "Ian you won't get anywhere in life if smell is gonna stop you and not a cake made of hair." Joji sighed turning his body towards Ian and extending his hand slightly "Give me your glass." Joji asked making Ian give the glass to him still plugging his nose a bit "Open your mouth, it's really not that bad." Joji insisted, Believing what he said Ian opened his mouth as Joji leaned the glass directly into Ian's mouth feeling the strong flavour hit his tongue chugging it down as Joji poured the last bit of it in his mouth.

 

"See it doesn't taste like shit." Joji reassured, he wasn't exactly wrong it may've been strong but it was refreshing and had a addicting taste to it "Guess you're fuckin' right..for once." Ian scoffed pushing his glasses up on his nose "I'm always right, you want more?" Joji asked "Shit wouldn't Max be pissed I kinda don't want to piss him off since I'm a guest here and all." Ian said rubbing the side of of his neck "Nah nah, I'll buy the drinks this time." Joji said smoothly taking his own glass and sipping it "Thanks dude, uh don't tell me though that you're going to pour every drink down my throat." Ian laughed "I'll do it like a parent trying to get their 3 year old to stop screaming by shoving a bottle down their throat if I have to." Joji said finishing his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_And you may ask yourself_   
_How do I work this?_   
_And you may ask yourself_   
_Where is that large automobile?_   
_And you may tell yourself_   
_This is not my beautiful house!_   
_And you may tell yourself_   
_This is not my beautiful wife!_

  

  The night grew darker and more blurry as Ian had probably let Joji pour 15 tequilas into him gaining a few weird looks from some strangers and even the bartender. "Aaalright i'm cutting you off, you look like a fucking corpse." Joji stated making Ian laugh in response "Nah dude It's peachy." Ian slurred hiccuping which made Joji sigh realizing he fucked him up unintentionally which also meant he was gonna have to drag his drunk ass home to pass out on the carpet. Ian gripped onto Joji's dark coat with his nervous hands "George..I need to take a piss." Ian mumbled shoving his head into the half Asian's chest "Oh my god can't you hold it." Joji said slightly agitated "I can't you gave me like 67 drinks retard." Ian protested "you would be dead if i- never mind lets go." Joji sighed leaving money on the table and dragging Ian by holding him and bumped into a couple people as he made his way to the dingy bathroom. Joji walked into closing the door with one hand getting the idea no one else was in it noticing also the gross stains and graffiti on the stalls.

 

  "Ok please be quick there's like rats in here." Joji said letting go of Ian to get out his cigarette case putting one in his mouth "hmm I don't need to go now." Ian laughed turning around to Joji and pulling the cig out of his mouth crashed his own with his knocking him onto ground. Joji struggled a bit breaking the kiss a few times "This isn't- r-right your drunk.." Joji managed breathed out his head escalating with thoughts "I know you don't like me but I need to address my feelings." Ian said adjusting his glasses "I want you sooo.. bad." Ian confessed lowering his head to joji's chest "..Ian?" Joji responded gawking a bit from Ian's confession "I hate how you look at girls but.. I hate myself more for being such a stupid faggot." Ian whimpered as Joji felt wet tears form onto his shirt "God I'm so pathetic." Ian mumbled as his final response before the pressure of the alcohol overtook him enough to cause him to blackout on Joji's chest. Joji sat up from the gross floor pulling Ian over his shoulder holding him close "Please be a little stronger." Joji spoke to himself. _"please"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Letting the days go by, let the water hold me down_  
Letting the days go by, water flowing underground  
Into the blue again after the money's gone  
Once in a lifetime, water flowing underground 

 

Joji left the bathroom Carrying Ian half bridal style and made his way towards the same crowds of people to the exit. He figured he would just text Max that they were leaving early then just be on his 'merry' way. Joji seemingly walked a couple blocks down to the house they were staying at, no surprise the door was unlocked and Max had left the television on which echoed 'Judge Judy' through the house. Joji sighed as he walked in locking the door behind him with one free hand then gently dropped Ian on  the near couch, remembering most of the blankets were in the car he took off his coat and placed it on top of Ian and walked towards the far end of the long couch and sat promptly putting his hands in his hair feeling already forming sweat beads on his forehead. 'this night couldn't had gotten anymore shitty.' Joji thought, he legitimately couldn't even react to what drunk Ian managed to say to him without looking like Jinx reacting to a try hard not to laugh compilation the words seemingly haunted his mind making him lay back into the couch and sleep it off hoping to forget all the bullshit.

 

24 cancer inducing hours later..

 

  Ian's eyes slightly cracked open then blinked a bit his head was spinning as he slowly sat up from his current position noticing a familiar coat on top of him..shit he remembered it was Joji's '..shit what the fuck happened?' Ian thought studying the surroundings 'Oh no did I blackout drink again, shit I don't feel any injuries though..' Ian thought before noticing Joji's presence calmly asleep on the far end with his hat falling onto his face. 'Maybe he stopped me in time before I picked a fight or..' Ian thought again before feeling a shock of pain in his head making him cringe a sudden flash of images rolled through his mind of last night, he was close to actually puking. "Jesus." Ian whispered to himself shell shocked 'what am I fucking retarded how the hell does that even happen, he probably thinks I'm some queer psycho now.' Ian grievously thought he had an idea that Max and Chad were possibly upstairs so he figured it would be best to maybe go up there for awhile he was too ashamed of himself to be anywhere near Joji.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_

 

Ian crept up the staircase thus into the Australians' room "Max, Max.." Ian whispered kneeling down to Max laying on top of Chad's back "Yo Dog." Max whispered rubbing his eyes waking up from his slumber "What do you need, did the at piss on the carpet again?" Max said yawning "No I need uh help or at least advice on something." Ian said as nonchalantly as possible "Well why not you are one of my most bearable friends, lay it on me." Max said sitting up and stretching out his back "yeah It's uh you see kinda of a doosey of a situation." Ian said nervously adjusting his glasses "What the hell did you do?" Max said assertively "It's a long story.." Ian replied.

 

1 hour later...

 

  "So you really do like dick." Max said after hearing the entirety of Ian's tragic story "Figured you would have gone for someone like Radjor not a hairy Asian but I don't judge." Max said lightheartedly "Shut up, I need serious help he probably thinks I was going I don't know.. rape him?!" Ian said frustrated "The hell do you want me to do he probably thinks you were just drunk and brought you home he even sent me a fucking text." Max replied loudly "Talk. To. Him. Cunt" Ian demanded "Fine i'll be the one cleans up your fucking mess with no guaranteed reward." Max said grumpily standing up walking towards the exit of door "Thanks buddy." Ian called to Max "Shut the fuck up Ian." Max said before walking down the stairs. "Heeey George." Max yelled at Joji causing the sleepy man's head to shoot making his hat fall on the floor "What is it.." Joji said tired eyed "Do you mind if.. ask you a few like questions?" Max said nonchalantly "Is this a interrogation, this early in the morning?" Joji said yawning a bit "Nah dog you see, uh you never told me how Ian blacked out I-I wanna make sure that the police doesn't come here." Max said nonsuspiciously "He just got a bit out of hand..it's fine really." Joji said his expressing falling slightly "He's upstairs right?" Joji asked looking at max eye to eye.

 

 "Yes.. why?" Max asked "I just wanna know i-if he's alright he wasn't exactly in good shape an' shit" Joji stuttering adjusting his shoulders "yeah he's fine, damn you really care about him" Max said raising an eyebrow comically "Fuck well I am his friend." Joji said "Uh actually I have another question." Max said abruptly "No the cat did not piss anywhere." Joji said interrupting "Goddammit George that's not what I was gonna ask." Max said angrily before collecting himself "Do you.. like Ian?" Max said sighing afterwards "Who wants to know?" Joji said seemingly avoiding the question "Who the hell cares, yes or no?" Max said agitated "If you want the honest answer I _do like him_..." Joji slightly mumbled too embarrassed to fully admit the adapted feelings he has for his American retard of a friend "You're fucking serious?" Max said somewhat amazed he thought the gay thing was a joke but after hearing Ian's soap opera of a story was he really surprised at this point? "Listen I swear to god if you tell him-" Joji began to protest "It doesn't fucking matter do you know how much of a fuckin' boner he has for you Jesus Christ." Max said interrupting him "He was just drunk that's it." Joji said denying the idea of Ian sober liking him back "That's fuckin dogshit he literally just told me an entire novel about his undying love for you." Max said agitated once again "Doubt~." Joji taunted "Fine i'll send him down and you can settle this shit like gentleman." Max said finally before leaving to go upstairs to drag Ian's sorry ass down there and deal with it no matter how shitty it made himself sound.

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Water dissolving and water removing_  
There is water at the bottom of the ocean  
Under the water, carry the water  
Remove the water at the bottom of the ocean! 

 

  Max rudely interrupted Ian terrorizing Chad trying to play World of Warcraft by pressing random keyboard keys "Ian you're going down there, I've done all I can fuckin' do." Max breathed loudly "I thought you were fixing it." Ian protested pressing the shift button making chad yell at Max out of frustration "Please take this retard out of here." "Ian I did all I can he wants the goddamn proof i'll give him the fucking proof." Max said angrily going up to Ian and yanking him by the arm "Go fix this like a man for once." Max said before tossing to the stairs "Fine." Ian sighed dramatically before going down the stairs "thanks pal." Max hollered to him "Fuck off." Ian yelled back.

 

 Ian slowly crept out from the staircase seeing Joji fucking around with his phone "Uhh.. George?" Ian said softly causing Joji to look up from his phone "Ian." Joji said slightly assertively "Uh look i'm really sorry about what I did, I didn't know I was going to be all over you especially since i'm no chick." Ian said the embarrassment suffocating him "I'll admit you're no sidehoe.." Joji said letting out a sigh before tossing his phone on the couch and standing up "But I don't hate you because of what you did Ian." Joji said locking his eyes with the scrawny man.

 

 "Shit I mean you don't have to forgive me I-I was obviously in the wrong." Ian said adverting his eyes from Joji's as a reddish glow filled his cheeks "Who said you were though." Joji said regrettably as he moved slightly closer to the taller man, he gathered what Max said about Ian was correct "Wait don't tell me you're into men." Ian said trying to cut through Joji's bullshit "Well I did say I was a raging homosexual." Joji allured "if you're just going to play mind war games with me i'm no-" Ian began to say before Joji stepped closer to him closing the space between them giving Ian a quick peck before breaking the kiss "m-m-me likey.." Ian said stunned at Joji's actions "Now do you believe me?" Joji asked smiling "I think so I-I geez." Ian said in awe "I was actually wondering if.. what you said last night was true." Joji said "what part of it?" Ian asked nervously "The part where you said you 'wanted me'." Joji said smirking.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Letting the days go by, let the water hold me down_  
_Letting the days go by, water flowing underground_  
_Into the blue again in the silent water_  
_Under the rocks, and stones there is water underground_

 

 Ian gulped "Uh well I did say that.." Ian stuttered he was already stunned by Joji accepting his gross love confession but him offering or atleast hinting to sex made him melt uncontrollably "So do you still do?" Joji asked in an enduring voice, he wasn't making it easy for Ian at all. "I guess it would be fine." Ian laughed nervously "Alright i'll be the pitcher." Joji announced "why do I have to fucking bottom." Ian protested "Listen I know I said you weren't a sidehoe but you're acting like one." Joji responded

 

 "relax and i'll guide you okay?" Joji ensured, Ian nodded in response as Joji pulled Ian in for another kiss this time being longer more of a make out session as Joji slipped his tongue through the other man's mouth causing him to moan internally. Joji then sucked on Ian's bottom lip leaving it raw and bloody before moving towards his neck "F-Fuck George.." Ian breathed feeling small stings as Joji left a trail of marks before stopping "get on the couch." Joji said smirking. Ian did as told and laid on the couch face up as Joji followed then sat on top of him "Jesus Christ this feels like a dream." Ian breathed "what makes you say that?" Joji inquired "it's nothing trust me." he almost forgot about the nightmare of a wet dream he had but he couldn't understand why it was so similar. Joji shrugged leaning down on Ian's pushing up the fabric as he skimmed the body with his hands sending shivers down Ian's spine.

 

 _Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_

 

 Joji began to actually suckle the gay retard's nipple causing Ian to cover his mouth trying to not let loud moans escape he didn't want Max or Chad hearing them. Joji stopped and leaned upwards to Ian removing his hands and kissing him deeply releasing the moans into each others' mouths.  As they proceeded to make out grossly Joji slid his right hand on Ian's crotch making him yelp which just made Joji giggle.

 

 _Look where my hand was_  
_Time isn't holding up_  
_Time isn't after us_

 

 Ian got flustered and groped Joji's ass making the giddy man yelp as well "Cunt." Ian laughed "Faggot." Joji shot back pulling back lifting Ian's legs upward a bit so he was in between them "If I wake up with ass pain you're going to record me going into the sewers doing a food review." Ian threatened lightheartedly "I'll make sure you bleed like a cat then..." Joji said sarcastically as he started to remove Ian's pants "Uh Ian- why are you not wearing any underwear?" Joji said confused "It was too hot" Ian said innocently "uhuh I believe you." Joji said sarcastically before leaning down to Ian's groin wrapping his lips around the shaft "ack fuck George just like that" Ian moaned holding back some of his voice.

 

 _Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_

 

 Joji bobbed his head up and down Swirling his tongue on the head then deep throating the rest of the shaft a few times before feeling the veins tensed up tightly giving the impression he was close also from the gay retard's moans gradually getting thicker. Joji let go of the shaft before Ian released genetic fluid onto his face "Goddammit it's in my fucking hair." Joji said annoyed trying to pick the sticky substance from his hair making Ian laugh "you think this is funny?" Joji asked "Not my fault you don't cut your hair, emo." Ian laughed "ファック黙れ." Joji breathed out before pulling down his own pants and boxers "holy shit you don't have a small cock after all" Ian said without thought surprised slightly that the racist stereotype wasn't 100% true .

 

 "If you talk shit more i'll fist you with my foot." Joji threatened "Maybe after the third date." Ian said snarkily making Joji roll his eyes before spitting on the tip of his cock to serve as a lubricant before pulling Ian close "Hope you've been practicing with your fan mail dildos." Joji laughed "Just go easy oN ME-." Ian screeched as Joji began to thrust into him the sensation felt like  fire to absolute ecstasy the more deep he went the more he gripped the material of the couch."So tight.." Joji half moaned making Ian's entrance stretch "G-George don't..fucking..stop." Ian moaned the pleasure taking control of himself the feeling leaving him in an agonizing state "Ian, I..I want you to look at m-me." Joji moaned seeing Ian with his halfly lidded eyes as he thrusted into him "I wanna see your eyes.." Joji  Breathed reaching one of his free hands to remove his glasses then smiled "I almost forgot how pretty they are." Joji said making Ian's heart beat faster. "Fuck i'm gonna-" Joji moaned before releasing a thick warm liquid into Ian.

 _Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_  
_Same as it ever was_

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 After Joji pulled out the exhaustion had made him fall onto Ian panting "Gross dude you're sweaty as hell." Ian breathed out smirking "Deal with it.." Joji groaned into Ian's chest. Ideally this was a dream come true for dear Ian Carter figuring it meant no more marathons of wet nightmarish dreams which just made him even more relieved he was just glad that a once in a lifetime opportunity striked him in the best possible way "AY BOYS YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE?" Max hollered from the room upstairs surprising loud "YEAH HOLD ON!" the two boys shouted before rushing to get their pants on hearing a series of steps from the staircase.

 

 "So you cunts made up when's the honeymoon" Chad said snarkily peering out from the staircase the pair of homosexuals figured Max had told him "Chad!" Max yelled pushing Chad like usual "uh so are you guys cool now." Max asked motherly "Yeah i'd say so." Ian responded "Yo George, the fuck is in your hair?" Max asked noticing a slimey substance tangled in Joji's long bangs. "Oh that? I uh... spilled hand sanitizer in my hair." Joji said unconvincing causing Ian to giggle making Joji lightly stomped on Ian's foot "oh you bitch." Ian whimpered "Oh dude at least warn before fucking in the leaving room Jesus Chri-ist." Max groaned annoyed "atleast they didn't stain the couch." Chad added making both Joji and Ian look to the side in shame realizing semen stains.

 

 _Letting the days go by (same as it ever was)_  
Letting the days go by (same as it ever was)  
Once in a lifetime  
Letting the days go by  
Letting the days go by 

**END**

 


End file.
